katarazorfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Sobek220/98
CAM 032, 28 lipiec 2017, Veh znalazł kolejne drzwi. W pokoju znalazł jakąś obcą dziewczynę. Veh westchnął ze smutkiem. Dziewczyna siedziała na krześle i miała zawiązane ręce i nogi. Nic nadzwyczajnego, prawda? Dziewczyna się obudziła. . Miała wbity haczyk do gardła od sufitu. Wokół niej były 4 noże. A koło noży był regulator głosu. Dziewczyna: RATUNKU!! (⍜ᗝ⍜) TO BOLI!! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Veh: Uspokój się! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Pojawiło się trzeszczenie. ManBearPig: Oto twoja zaufana ofiara. Przez lata była suką. Fotki z portali internetowych nie wystarczyły więc sięgnęła po większe środki...a to wszystko tylko dla uwagi. Była dobrze opłacana za słowa. Dziś dostanie nagrodę za przestępstwa jakie popełniła. Aresztowanie nie było takie trudne kiedy paliła trawkę, co nie Lizdicki? Veh: Ty potworze! (ꗞᗝꗞ) ManBearPig: Słuchaj mojego ostrzeżenia! Na rentgenie zobaczysz klucz do otworzenia pułapki. Znajduję się w żołądku. Musisz się pośpieszyć inaczej noże wbiją się w gardło tej suki. I dostanie wreszcie tej UWAGI na którą tak bardzo chciała sobie zapracować puszczając się na lewo i prawo. Noże będą mogły przybliżać się też jak będzie się darła. Poziom hałasu nie może przekroczyć 7,7 kresek na regulatorze głośnika, inaczej spełni swoje marzenie. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Pojawiło się trzeszczenie. Veh podwinął rękawki i od razu pociągnął za haczyk. Dziewczyna: AAAAAAA!! (>ᗝ<) Przekroczono 13,45 kresek Noże ruszyły w przód. Veh zakrył jej usta. Dziewczyna: (O -O) Veh: (szept) Spokojnie.........będzie dobrze! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Siedź cicho, spróbuję cie uratować! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Dziewczyna powoli lecz niechętnie przytaknęła. Veh znowu pociągnął za haczyk. Dziewczyna czuła niewyobrażalny ból przeszywający jej układ pokarmowy. Dziewczyna: (>-<) Dziewczyna krzyknęła. Veh wyciągnął klucz z jej gardła. Veh: Jest! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Veh próbował otworzyć kłódkę zakrwawionym kluczykiem. Niestety noże się wbiły w jej gardło. Dziewczyna zmarła........ Veh: C-co? (⍜ᗝ⍜) ............. Veh upadł na kolana. Veh: PRZECIEŻ GRAŁEM WEDŁUG ZASAD POTWORZE!! (>ᗝ<) CAM 035 Łańcuch wciągnął się bardziej w dół. Edella: Ratunku! (⍜ᗝ⍜) W sali informatycznej Grucha i Xenobi pili kawę i analizowali nagranie Sobka z płyty Sobek: Pośpiesz się! Zegar tyka! (ꗞ|_ꗞ) Grucha lekko się uniósł z fotela. Grucha: Widzisz? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Xenobi się popatrzyła. Za Sobkiem był jakiś stary fioletowy filar. Grucha: Skądś to kojarzę. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Na posterunku W celi siedziała Marika. Miała łóżko, komodę itp. Do celi wszedł Grucha. Grucha: Znasz go? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Grucha wyjął z kurtki zdjęcie. Pokazał jej zdjęcie Veha Lizdickiego. Marika: Tylko z aktów KRM. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Grucha: A ktoś z twoich przyjaciół go znał? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Marika: Ja nie mam.........(ó_ò) Grucha: Eh.....W porządku. -_- Grucha wyszedł z innymi policjantkami Xenobi podbiegła do Gruchy. Xenobi: Hej Grucha, ważna wiadomość! W kopercie Sobek przesłał nowe nagranie! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Grucha: Odtwórz. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Na nagraniu Sobek: Witaj Grucha. Znowu mamy dylemat. Rozumiem że nie wydałeś Mariki, ale w osądach nie kieruj się urazą. Patrz dokąd cię prowadzi. Spójrz za odległy szpital w Czysty Świt. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Grucha: Rozumiem. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Grucha: Tad, idziesz ze mną! Xenobi popilnuj Mariki! (ꗞᗝꗞ) CAM 033 Veh przeszedł przez kolejne drzwi. Znalazł tam jakiegoś faceta. Był prawie powieszony, i miał zakryte oczy. Veh: CO DO........(⍜ᗝ⍜) W niektórych miejscach podłogi były wielkie dziury Nagle mężczyzna zaczął się ruszać. Przestraszony Veh lekko upadł. Mężczyzna: Kim jesteś?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Veh: Widzę cię.........nie ruszaj się! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Pojawiło się trzeszczenie. ManBearPig: Jesteś coraz bliżej mety Lizdicki! Oto pedofil. Zna twoje sekrety ale udaje głuchego. Dziś to co usłyszy, zadecyduje o WSZYSTKIMi. Ty pomóż mu przejść po deskach, i znajdź klucz do otworzenia pułapki. Jeśli ci się nie uda, twój sekret zawiśnie. (ꗞ_ꗞ) Mężczyzna: To są kłamstwa! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Veh: ............ Mężczyzna: To był błąd! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Veh: ................. Mężczyzna: Zmieniłem się, przysięgam! Tylko mi pomóż! Nic nie widzę! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Veh: ................... Ciekawostka: Tutaj możecie sami sobie wymyślić czy on przeżyje czy nie. W melinie Do meliny wbił Grucha z pistoletem oraz Tad ze strzelbą. Tad: CZYSTO! (òᗝó) Tad i Grucha przestali kierować broń na miejsce w którym są. To własnie tu Sobek nagrał te filmy. Tad: To własnie tutaj się to stało? (òᗝó) Grucha: Taaa....(óᗝò) Tad: (ò_ó) Grucha: (ó_ò) Tad: Mam pytanie. (òᗝó) Grucha: Tak? (òᗝó) Tad: Zachowujesz się tak jakbyś go już spotkał........znałeś go wcześniej? (òᗝó) Grucha: Tak. Znałem go. Nagrywając ten drugi film chciał mi przypomnieć o tym miejscu. (òᗝó) .....bo to własnie tu uratował mi życie. (ᴗ_ᴗ) 4 luty 2017, melina Gdy byłem kiedyś zwykłym członkiem KRZ, usłyszałem prośbę o pomoc. Mieszkały tu ćpuny i bezdomni. Grucha rozglądał się po miejscu. Nagle menel wziął butelkę. Podbiegł do Gruchy i walnął go w głowę. Grucha upadł ale kopniakiem wyrzucił mężczyznę na drugą stronę. Menel szybko wstał i kopnął Gruchę w twarz. Podniósł pistolet i skierował go na Gruchę. STÓJ! NAWET SIĘ NIE RUSZAJ....(ʘᗝʘ) - głos z tyłu. Bezdomny menel zamarł ze stresu. Sobek: ODŁÓŻ PISTOLET. (ʘᗝʘ) Bezdomny szybko z przerażenia upuścił pistolet i podniósł ręce. Sobek podszedł do niego. Wyjął pistolet i strzelił bezdomnego w klatkę piersiowa. W brzuch I w głowę. Grucha był cały w krwi. Menel upadł. Grucha: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Grucha: Zgadza się, uratował mnie ale ten menel nie zasługiwał na śmierć. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Grucha się trząsł ze strachu. Sobek podał mu dłoń. Grucha uścisnął mu rękę a Sobek pomógł mu wstać. Grucha: (wstaje) (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Następnym razem.....(òᗜó) Grucha: ?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: ............strzelaj w głowę. (óᗜò) Przestraszony Grucha spojrzał na zwłoki bezdomnego. Grucha: Musiałem zgłosić go do najwyższej centrali za brutalność wobec tego człowieka. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek daje karteczkę Gruszce. Sobek: Mój numer. (óᗜò) Grucha niechętnie wziął kartkę. Sobek z uśmiechem na twarzy poszedł. 28 lipiec, 04:56 Grucha: Minął jedynie miesiąc odkąd został szefem KRM. Jak na 17-latka był naprawdę wyrafinowanym detektywem. Inni mogli go tylko podziwiać. Pewnie dlatego nikt nic nie podejrzewał...(óᗜò) ............. Grucha: Chwila...(⍜_⍜) Tad: Co? Załapałeś coś? (⍜_⍜) Grucha: Człowiek który mnie zaatakował był menelem prawda? (òᗝó) ............ Grucha: Spośród 4 porwanych osób do ostatniej gry - 2 osoby były równie patologiczne co tamten menel...(òᗝó) ........... Grucha: Zatem musza pochodzić z ośrodka dla biednych..........(òᗝó) ............... Grucha: W tym ośrodku odbywa się gra! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Tad: (⍜ᗜ⍜) Grucha: I pewnie tam jest Sobek! (òᗝó) Tad: Zajebiście! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Grucha: Zostań przy Marice! (òᗝó) Grucha: (przez nadajnik) Do wszystkich jednostek KRZ! Gra odbywa się w ośrodku dla biednych! Powtarzam! (òᗝó) CAM 034 Veh przechodzi przez kolejne drzwi. Znalazł w pokoju na stole: telewizor, obcęgi i tytanowe drzwi. Pojawiło się trzeszczenie. ManBearPig: Po przejściu tej próby spotkasz się z Edelly! Na stole masz obcęgi. Musisz wyrwać zęby w dolnej szczęce. Te na samym środku. Zęby poprowadzą cię do finału. Po wpisaniu kodu zmierzysz się z nim. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Pojawiło się trzeszczenie. Drzwi przez które wszedł Veh zamknęły się. Veh wziął narzędzie do ręki. Kamera: Pomocy! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Veh usłyszał głos Edelly. Veh krzyczy: NIECH PANI JESZCZE WYTRZYMA! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Veh: (do Sobka) Jak cię kiedyś znajdę to urwę ci łeb! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Veh skierował obcęgi do jednego zęba. CAM 031 Jednostki KRZ przeszukały pokój. Policjant: Czysto! (òᗝó) Grucha zauważył na telewizorze jak jego żona stoi na maszynie. Grucha specjalnie odwrócił wzrok od cierpiącej kobiety. Grucha: To jest chore. (◉ᗝ◉) CAM 034 Veh wiercił obcęgami na wszystkie strony. Krew wylała się na stół. KRZ przechodziło przez korytarze. Veh dobił zęba palcami. Z jego ust leciała krew. CAM 032 KRZ znalazło pokój w którym leżała martwa dziewczyna. W sali informatycznej Xenobi sprawdziła coś na komputerze. Do Gruchy zadzwoniła Xenobi. Grucha: Słucham? (òᗝó) Xenobi: Znalazłam lokalizacje kodu Sobka! Znajduje się w tej jaskini! (òᗝó) Grucha: Dzięki! (òᗝó) Grucha się rozłączył. Grucha: Wy poradźcie sobie sami. (òᗝó) Policjantka: A jaki jest teraz twój cel? (òᗝó) Grucha: Schwytać Kotełowskiego. (óᗜò) Grucha poszedł razem z jednostką wschodnią. A Jednostka Zachodnia sprawdzała dalej pokoje. W celi Tad pilnował krat Mariki. Do Tada ktoś zadzwonił. Tad: Słucham....... ................ Marika z ciekawością patrzyła się na Tada. Tad się rozłączył. Marika: Co się stało? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Tad: Grucha znalazł lokację Sobka. (òᗝó) Marika: (⍜_⍜) Tad: A gra powoli dobiega końca. (òᗜó) Marika: (⍜ᗜ⍜) CAM 033 KRZ sprawdzało pokój pedofila. Policjant: CISZA! (⍜ᗝ⍜) KRZ słyszało krzyki Veha. Policjant: Mamy żywego! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Veh wyrwał 3 zęby. Veh: (z jego ust wypływa krew) Udało mi się! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Veh rozłożył zęby na stole. Veh: 24072019. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Veh wpisuje kod i przechodzi przez drzwi. Pokój się oświetlił. Veh: Edella! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Edella: Szefie?! Veh: (⍜ᗜ⍜) Edella: Co tu się dzieje?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Veh: Sobek się na nas zemścił. (ꗞᗝꗞ) W jaskini Grucha razem z 9 policjantkami wszedł do jaskini. Grucha: Wy pójdźcie sprawdzić co się dzieje na zewnątrz a my sprawdzimy pokoje! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Policjantki: Zrozumiano! (òᗝó) Grucha znalazł jeden pokój w którym zobaczył jedynie lustro. Grucha: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Grucha: Nie nabiorę się na to sukinsynu! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Grucha wybił szkło i odkrył ukryte przejście do ?????? Grucha razem z policjantkami....... ..........znalazł Sobka siedzącego na krześle. Oglądał on kamery z monitoringu. Grucha: SOBEK! Jesteś aresztowany! (ꗞᗝꗞ) CAM 035 Pojawiło się trzeszczenie. ManBearPig: Słuchaj mojego ostrzeżenia! Ostatnie zadanie będzie najtrudniejsze! Musisz wziąć haczyki które znajdują się na górze. Wbij haczyki w mięśnie piersiowe i zaczynamy! By uratować siebie i Edelly musisz podciągnąć się na łańcuchach i połączyć przedłużacze. Czy ostatecznie przezwyciężysz losy zła? (ʘᗜʘ) WASZE LOSY ZOSTAŁY ZAPOMNIANE! Pojawiło się trzeszczenie. Veh ściąga koszulę. Edelly: Co szef robi?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Veh: Zamknij oczy, proszę. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Edelly: ?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Veh: Nie chce żebyś tego widziała. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Edelly: (⍜ᗝ⍜) CAM 033 KRZ znalazło kolejny pokój. W ?????? Grucha powoli podchodził do Sobka z bronią. Grucha kopnął Sobka. . . Na podłogę upadły zwłoki Meredy. Grucha: CO DO. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Grucha znalazł kopertę na stole. Z niej wyjął kartkę: LISTA OFIAR: VEH LIZDICKI, EDELLY GRUCHA, DIANA MEZER, KARLO MONSON. Zdezorientowany Grucha popatrzył się w górę i we wszystkie strony. Grucha: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Za Sobkiem był jakiś stary fioletowy filar. Grucha: Skądś to kojarzę. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek: Pośpiesz się! Zegar tyka! (ꗞ|_ꗞ) Sobek podszedł do kamery i zakrył obiektyw ręką. Grucha zauważył coś jeszcze... Policjantki złożyły ciało Meredy do worka na zwłoki. Grucha: Zanieście te resztki do kostnicy. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Policjantka: Wiesz że nie mogę tego... Grucha: Zanieście. (òᗝó) Policjantka: Co to ma być?! (⍜_⍜) Grucha: Sobek włamał się do wszystkich kamer! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Grucha: OBSERWOWAŁ NAS CAŁY CZAS! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek w ????? nacisnął przycisk. WSZYSTKO WYBUCHŁO. Tad: Wszystko dobrze! Doszło do potężnej eksplozji niedaleko nas! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nagle dużo istot się zeszło by zobaczyć, co się stało. Goblin: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Tad: Pojawiło się widowisko, muszę kończyć! (óᗝò) Grucha: Chwila. (ꗞ_ꗞ) Grucha: Meredy została przetransportowana do autopsji? (òᗝó) Tad: Jeszcze nie. (òᗝó) Kiedy ludzie byli zajęci gapieniem się na saperów (bo doszło do wybuchu) Z ???? wyszedł Sobek. Nikt go nie widział. Sobek powoli rozsuwał worek na zwłoki a następnie wyciągnął z niego ciało Meredy. Podstawił Meredy na krzesło w ????? a Sobek... ....schował się do worka. Grucha popatrzył się na kamery. Dostrzegł jak na autopsji. Zostaje przewieziony worek przez Dr.Hansona. Grucha: O JASNA CHOLERA! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Grucha szybko i nerwowo wyciągnął telefon. Xenobi odebrała w sali informatycznej. Xenobi: Słucham? (óᗜò) Grucha: XENOBI! NATYCHMIAST MASZ POWIADOMIĆ WSZYSTKICH W CELI! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Xenobi: A o czym?! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Grucha: Sob- Xenobi: Grucha? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Nagle na środku pokoju pojawił się karabin maszynowy. Zaczął strzelać we wszystkich w pokoju. Grucha upadł zakrwawiony na podłogę. Xenobi: Grucha, jesteś tam? (⍜ᗝ⍜) GRUCHA! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Grucha w ostatnim momencie pomyślał o swojej żonie. Jego serce przestało bić. U Dr.Hansona Hanson podszedł do autopsji i powoli rozsuwał worek. Następnie go otworzył. Sobek z zaskoczenia wbił Hansonowi nóż do gardła. Hanson: (wykrwawia się) (⍜ᗝ⍜) Hanson upadł na podłogę martwy. Sobek wstał ze stołu i wytarł swoją twarz od krwi. Zauważył że ktoś idzie. Sobek podbiegł szybko pod framugę. Drzwi otworzył Koroner. Koroner: Co do diabła?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek wbił Koronerowi nóż do gardła. Koroner był cały w krwi.... Sobek jeszcze bardziej go przycisnął do framugi... Puścił go. Koroner upadł. Sobek rozglądnął się i poszedł dalej zamykając drzwi. W jaskini Drzwi się zamknęły. Policjantka podbiegła do drzwi i pociągnęła za klamkę. Nagle pokój zaczął pokrywać się dymem. Policjantki straciły natychmiastowo przytomność. W celi Jakiś mężczyzna podszedł do drzwi i robił coś z kluczykami. Sobek wszedł do pokoju i od tylnej strony zaatakował mężczyznę. CAM 035 Veh: Proszę cie, zamknij oczy i zakryj uszy! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Nedella nie sprzeciwiła się i zrobiła to co jej szef powiedział. Veh wbił sobie ostrze do piersi. Zaczęło go to boleć. Nedella już słyszała jęki Veha. Nedella: (O mój boże, nie!) (⍜_⍜) Veh wbił sobie pierwszy haczyk do piersi. W celi Xenobi: (westchnęła) Xenobi: (sprawdza telefon) Grucha, odbierz...(⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek pojawił się za Xenobi. Złapał ją za głowę. Xenobi zaczęła krzyczeć. Sobek zakrył jej usta. Xenobi: POMOCY! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Xenobi zaczęła bić Sobka rękami po twarzy lecz Sobek dalej się trzymał. Sobek ustal na miejscu. Złamał jej kark. CAM 035 Veh płakał z bólu. Nedelly rozejrzała się po pokoju. Włączyło się odliczanie. 02:00 Veh wbił drugi haczyk do drugiej piersi. Następnie potrzymał się za łańcuch. W celi Sobek zostawił martwą Xenobi. Podszedł pod metalowe drzwi. W celi siedziała Marika, pilnował ją Tad a bliżej pokoju był inny ochroniarz. Sobek spojrzał na Xenobi i poszedł. CAM 034 Veh zaczął się podciągać na łańcuchach. 01:43 Nedella: (⍜ᗝ⍜) W celi Marika chodziła w te i we wte. Tad westchnął. Ochroniarz z tyłu się na nich popatrzył. Usłyszał pukanie do metalowych drzwi. Ochroniarz poszedł sprawdzić kto to. To była Xenobi. Xenobi przytaknęła. Ochroniarz: (⨶_⨶) Ochroniarz otworzył drzwi. Sobek szybko wyrzucił Xenobi. Następnie z rozbiegu wbił mu nóż w gardło. Marika ustała. Ochroniarz padł. Sobek wziął od niego pistolet. Marika: Co to było? (ꗞᗝꗞ) CAM 035 Veh dalej się podciągał. Nedella: SZYBKO! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nedella spojrzała na odliczanie. 01:28 Nedella: PROSZĘ! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Veh podciągał się jeszcze wyżej. Nedella: Możesz to zrobić! DALEJ! (⍜ᗝ⍜) W celi Sobek powoli podchodził. Marika: Ktoś tam jest! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek przystawił naładowany pistolet do Tada. Tad odwrócił się. . Sobek strzelił Tad'owi w oko. Tad upadł a szkło do pokoju zostało rozbite. Marika zobaczyła Sobka. Marika: O MÓJ BOŻE! NIE! O MÓJ BOŻE! (>ᗝ<) Sobek zostawił pistolet bez naboi na stole i poszedł do Mariki. Marika: POMOCY! NIECH KTOŚ MNIE URATUJE! (>ᗝ<) Marika: SZLAG! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika znalazła sztylet i go schowała do kieszeni. Sobek wszedł do celi. Marika: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: (ꗞ|_ꗞ) Sobek: Szukałem cie moja kochana żono. (ꗞ|ᗜꗞ) Marika: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek podszedł do Tada. Wziął od kabury kluczyki do krat. Następnie kluczem otworzył celę. Sobek wszedł do celi. Marika się nie ruszała tylko patrzyła się z przerażeniem na Sobka. Sobek powoli podchodził do przerażonej Mariki. Sobek: (ꗞ|‿ꗞ) Marika: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: (ꗞ|‿ꗞ) Sobek złapał mocno Marikę za głowę i przybliżył się do jej ucha. Sobek: (szept) Jak wyglądam? (ꗞ|‿ꗞ) Sobek: ARGH! (>|ᗝ<) Marika wbiła Sobkowi sztylet w szyje i uciekła z celi. Sobek stał w bezruchu. Nagle Sobek ustał w miejscu. Sobek: SUKA! (>|ᗝʘ) Sobek wyjął sztylet z szyi i poszedł za Marika. Marika: POMOCY! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Wszystkie drzwi były zamknięte przez Sobka. Marika uciekła gdzie indziej. CAM 035 00:40 Veh był już przy przedłużaczach. Nedella: Musisz tylko je podłączyć! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Veh złapał jeden przedłużacz. U Mariki Spanikowana Marika biegnąc zauważyła ciała innych osób. Nie wiedząc gdzie biegła trafiła do schowka. Niestety to był ślepy zaułek. Marika postanowiła użyć mocy wody ale to nic nie dawało ponieważ jej moc z jakiegoś powodu nie wytwarzała specjalnych "składników" potrzebnych do wytworzenia mocy. Sobek był już coraz bliżej. 00:28 Veh złapał drugi przedłużacz. Następnie próbował je połączyć. Edella: (⍜ᗜ⍜) . Nagle mięśnie Veha się rozerwały. Veh spadł. Edella: NIEEE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) U Mariki Sobek dotarł do schowka. Zaświecił światło w pokoju. Marika trzymała się za koszulkę ze stresu. Ukryła się za ubraniami tak jak to wcześniej zrobiła by Sobek jej nie zauważył. Sobek rozglądał się po pokoju. Marika: ............ Marika zaczęła głośniej oddychać. Sobek usłyszał źródło dźwięku i poszedł do miejsca bliżej Mariki. Rozglądnął się po ubraniach ale nie było jej. Marika usłyszała jak Sobek wychodzi. Marika odetchnęła z ulgą. . TO BYŁ BŁĄD. Sobek zobaczył Marikę. Marika: (⍜_⍜) Marika: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: (ꗞ|‿ꗞ) Marika: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika powoli wstała i postanowiła użyć mocy na Sobku. Marika lekko się uchyliła. Sobek kopnął ją w brzuch co spowodowało że walnęła się o ścianę. Marika została otumaniona. ?????? Pan z Hotelu 64 wyjął telefon i zadzwonił do kogoś. ??????: Znajdują się w zakładzie dla biednych.....(ᴗᗜᴗ) CAM 035 Nedelly płakała. Veh wstał i popatrzył się na odliczanie. Nedelly popatrzyła się na odliczanie. 00:00 Nedelly: Jeśli to słyszysz szefie, wiedz....(ᴗ_ᴗ) Veh: NIE! (>ᗝ<) Nedelly: Że moja służba i Gruchy naprawdę na coś się przydała. (^ᗜ^) Oczy Nedelly wypełniły się łzami. Maszyna się uruchomiła. U Mariki Sobek zaniósł Marikę bliżej innego pokoju. Wziął przypadkowe krzesło i postawił je na środku pokoju. Marika próbowała uciec czołgając się. Sobek to zauważył. Sobek: (sarkastycznie) O NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE! (ꗞ|ᗝꗞ) Sobek podbiegł do Mariki, wziął ją za włosy i podszedł z nią do stołu. Zaczął uderzać głową Mariki o stół. Sobek: TY.... (ʘ|ᗝʘ) Jedno uderzenie. Sobek: GŁUPIA.... (ʘ|ᗝʘ) Drugie. Sobek: SUKO (ʘ|ᗝʘ) Trzecie Sobek: TAK (ʘ|ᗝʘ) Czwarte Sobek: SIĘ (ʘ|ᗝʘ) Piąte Sobek: MNIE (ʘ|ᗝʘ) Szóste Sobek: NIE (ʘ|ᗝʘ) Siódme Sobek: .......TRAKTUJE! (ʘ|ᗝʘ) Sobek popatrzył się na Marikę. Marika już dawno zemdlała. Z jej głowy leciała krew. Sobek wziął ją na plecy i podszedł z nią do krzesła. CAM 035 Nagle łańcuch Edelly się rozerwał. Edelly: C-co....(⍜ᗝ⍜) U Mariki Sobek postawił Marikę na krześle. Następnie wziął linę i zawiązał jej ręce i nogi. CAM 034 Ktoś rozwalił drzwi. Znalazł Edelly i Veha. Nedelly zeszła z maszyny. Nedelly: Kim pani jest? (⍜ᗝ⍜) ?????? poraziła prądem Nedelly a potem Veha. Podeszła do niej kolejna nieznana osoba. ?????? wzięła Nedelly a ?? wzięła Veha. ??????: Koniec gry. (ꗞᗝꗞ) W garażu Sobek wyciągnął nowe T-X. Sobek: (ꗞ|ᗜꗞ) U Mariki Marika dalej spała na krześle. Sobek wszedł do pokoju z T-X i ubrał jej to na głowę. Następnie przyczepił PWP do T-X Marika się obudziła. Od razu spanikowała. Sobek włączył T-X. Marika zaczęła się wiercić. Sobek skierował się do wyjścia. Marika była przestraszona, nie wiedziała co ma robić. Zaczęła płakać i skomleć.. Sobek zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. Okazało się..... ....że te skomlenia wywarły na Sobku szok. Sobek odwrócił się smutny do Mariki. Marika płakała przy kącie. Chłopczyk z czarną czapeczką podszedł do niej. Sobek: (óᗝò) Sobek i Marika schowali się w drewnianej opuszczonej szopie położonej w lesie. Sobek: ...............(ó_ò) Marika: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Sobek: (ó_ò) Pocisk wystrzelił w tył czaszki Mariki. Jej oczy zrobiły się niebieskie. Marika: (◉ᗝ◉) W oczach Sobka zbierały się łzy. Marika zasnęła. Jej pamięć została usunięta. Sobek: Skróciłem twoje cierpienie. (ᴗ|_ᴗ) Sobek zamknął drzwi i wyszedł z posterunku. 6 sierpień 2017 Sobek wszedł do garażu. Włączył telewizor. Dziennikarka: Dzień dobry. Tutaj Rena Gajowicz. Sprawy nabrały naprawdę dziwnego obrotu wydarzeń. Znaleziono 45 nie żywych ofiar, 2 policjantów przeżyło (Veh i Edelly). KRZ znalazło także Marikę Kraśko - uniewinnioną morderczynie Yunko Kotełowskiej. Po udzieleniu z nią wywiadu zasugerowała, że nic nie pamięta i nie wie kim jest. Podejrzewamy zanik pamięci. (òᗝó) Podczas tego co dziennikarka mówiła w telewizji, Sobek pisał coś na kartce w pośpiechu. "DNIA 6 SIERPNIA 2017 ROKU ZNAJDZIECIE MNIE MARTWEGO NAD MORZEM FERALUSKIM Z PRZESTRZELONĄ GŁOWĄ. WIEDZCIE ŻE MÓJ PLAN ZOSTAŁ ZAKOŃCZONY. NIE ŻAŁUJE SWOICH CZYNÓW" Dziennikarka: Prosimy o zgłaszanie podejrzanych spraw! (òᗝó) Sobek wsadził kartkę do koperty i podpisał czarnym markerem "DO AGENCJI". Sobek włączył gaz a następnie otworzył barek od benzyny i zaczął wylewać benzynę po całym garażu. Sobek wyszedł z garażu. Garaż wybuchł. Sobek szedł w stronę klifu. . ?????? UDERZYŁA W SOBKA ŁOMEM. ?? pociągnęła Sobka za włosy. Pojawił się ManBearPig. ManBearPig wstrzyknął mu Aloide. Sobek upadł. ManBearPig zdjął maskę. . Nafuna: (ꗞ‿ꗞ) Sobek: CO JEST DO CHOLERY. (ʘ|ᗝʘ) Nafuna: (ꗞ‿ꗞ) Liwia poszła do Hotelu nr.84 do Wymiaru Gadających Zwierząt. Liwia miała w kieszeni kopertę. Liwia zostawiła kopertę pod drzwiami TEGO KOGOŚ, zapukała do drzwi i poszła. Nafuna wyjął kopertę. Na TV pokazała się Tera. Tera: Cześć Nafuna. Musze powiedzieć ci coś bardzo ważnego. (óᗜò) Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Berrutowi udało się otworzyć drzwi. Oksana popchnęła Berruta do środka. Doszło do eksplozji. Tera została prze-teleportowała do górnego piętra. Tera: ? (óᗝò) Nafuna zemdlał z wykrwawienia się. 15 minut później Tera po tułaczce znalazła nieprzytomnego Nafunę bez stopy. Tera się na niego patrzyła.. Tera wzięła Nafunę za ręce i przeniosła go do innej części piętra. Nafuna lekko otworzył oczy. Tera westchnęła z ulgą. Tera: Dzięki bogu! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Nafuna zamknął oczy. Tera znalazła przypadkowy schowek i weszła do niego z Nafuną. Nafuna leżał na łóżku. Tera płynem dezynfekującym odkażała nogę Nafuny. Następnie założyła mu protezę. Nafuna wyszedł z budynku. Nafuna: (>ᗝO) ?? napisała coś na kartce i wsadziła to do koperty w przyczepie 1 lipca. Sobek wszedł do gabinetu po kluczyki do statku NUO. W momencie kiedy wychodził zauważył kopertę na stole. Z koperty wyjął kartkę. "WIEM KIM JESTEŚ." Sobek: -_-''' '''Sobek włożył kartkę z powrotem do koperty a następnie wyrzucił ją do kosza. Sobek: Zapłacisz mi za to...(ʘ|ᗝʘ) Sobek leżąc złapał Nafunę za nogę. Nafuna odepchnął go. Aloida zadziałała. Sobek zemdlał. Nafuna, Tera i ?? poszli. Tera: Cześć Nafuna. Musze powiedzieć ci coś bardzo ważnego. (óᗜò) Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Tera: Marika jest teraz zagrożona. W razie czego gdyby T-X nie zadziałało, użyj na niego czegoś co również go uratuje" (òᗜó) Nafuna włączył światło. Tera: To miejsce z pewnością odświeży mu pamięć. (^ᗜ^) Sobek się obudził. . Sobek był w chatce. To była chatka Sobka i Mariki z dzieciństwa. Natomiast noga Sobka była przykuta do filaru. Sobek: Cholera, nie.....(ꗞ|ᗝꗞ) Nafuna utykając podszedł do Sobka. Sobek zobaczył Nafune. Sobek: (ꗞ|_ꗞ) Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: (ꗞ|_ꗞ) Nafuna: Żałujesz tego co zrobiłeś? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek zobaczył jakieś narzędzia koło szafek na dole. Były tam noże. Sobek szybko zaczął czołgać się do szafek. Nafuna nadepnął mu na dłoń. Sobek: (>|ᗝO) Nafuna: Nic z tego bracie! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: (ꗞ|_ꗞ) Nafuna podniósł mebel i przeniósł go 5 metrów dalej od Sobka. Sobek nie mógł dosięgnąć już do niczego. Nafuna spojrzał z uśmiechem na leżącego Sobka. Sobek: Co ty odwalasz? (ꗞ|ᗝꗞ) Nafuna odwrócił się od Sobka i poszedł do drzwi. Sobek się uniósł z podłogi. Sobek: CO TY ODWALASZ IDIOTO?! (ʘ|ᗝʘ) Sobek: CO?! (ʘ|ᗝʘ) Nafuna był przy drzwiach. Odwrócił się do Sobka. Sobek: ?! (O|ᗝO) Nafuna: Jeśli zamknę te drzwi, twoja pamięć zostanie usunięta. To moja wiadomość jaka była skierowana do ciebie CYLOU. Bo SOBEK jest martwy. Zabiłeś mi brata, matkę i ojca sukinsynu! (>ᗝ<) Sobek: Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! (>|ᗝ<) Nafuna wyłączył światło. Nagle za Sobkiem zaczęła tworzyć się nicość. Sobek: NIENAWIDZĘ CIE! (>|ᗝ<) Nafuna dotknął framugi drzwi. Sobek: WSZYSTKICH WAS NIENAWIDZĘ! (>|ᗝ<) Nafuna walnął w klamkę łomem i ustawił coś w drzwiach. Sobek: WIESZ CO? WAL SIĘ! (⍜|ᗝ⍜) Nafuna: Zdychaj (ʘᗝʘ) Nafuna zamknął drzwi. Sobek: NIEEEE! (>|ᗝ<) Nicość pochłonęła Sobka. A chatka zniknęła. TO JUZ KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU Z ARAKWANĄ. NASTEPNY ROZDZIAL BEDZIE OSTATNI! MAM NADZIEJE ŻE SIĘ PODOBAŁO! (^ᗜ^) . Gimbi: Pozdrawiam! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Kracjusz: I ja również! (ꗞᗜꗞ)